


The First Time

by Linden615



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: Pattie Boyd tells about the first time she  and George made love





	

The first time George and I made love was on March 17, 1964. It was my 20th birthday and George had taken me to my mother's house for dinner. I had a marvelous time. I was immensely proud to bring him home. He was friendly and sweet with my whole family. They all loved him from the first.

When we left my mother's George asked me did I want to go back to his flat for a while. Of course I said yes! I wanted to spend every minute with him that I could. I had fallen deeply, madly, completely in love with him from the moment he'd looked into my eyes. I'd fallen head over heels just that quickly. 

George drove his beautiful silver Jaguar with one hand and he held my hand with the other. Even when he shifted gears, we didn't let go of each other. When we pulled up to the flat in William Mews, George casually let me know that Ringo wouldn't be home that night. 

I was nervous. We'd only been dating for about ten days. We spent every available minute together and lots of time in that tiny car making out and steaming up the windows. In those days, if a guy really liked a girl, he wouldn't pressure her to go to bed. Both George and I were a bit old fashioned that way, and though we'd gone as far as we could we hadn't made love yet. I was willing, but I didn't want him to think I was someone who went to bed with every guy, so I held back. When I realized it would be just us two, I was both excited and scared. I knew I would never be able to resist him if we were alone together. I didn't want to resist him! I wanted to make love with him. Just being next to him was more intoxicating than any cocktail or wine I had ever drank. 

When we got up to the flat and George opened the door, it was like stepping into a dream. The whole flat was lit up by hundreds of candles and the place was filled with flowers. I found out later that Paul and Ringo had spent hours putting the flowers around and lighting all those candles. Those boys never did anything without the others knowing. George had never had a serious relationship like the others. They had their reasons for wanting George as settled as they were. 

It could hardly breathed . We made our way over to their sleek leather couch and sat down. He said, "Pattie, I have a birthday present for you." He handed me a square box that looked like it came from a jewelers. Inside were the most lovely pair of gold hoop earrings. Real gold! And the earrings were the new gypsy kind that were just becoming popular. I was immensely thrilled. 

"Happy birthday," he told me. I could tell he was pleased with my reaction to his gift. I immediately put them on. The earrings were gorgeous and just perfect. I still have them to this day. They have never gone out of style.

On the coffee table was a a bottle of pink champagne... how we loved pink champagne! ..on ice. George popped the cork and poured us each a glass and we clinked glasses before taking our first sip. We hadn't known each other long, but we were besotted with each other. The physical chemistry between us was something I had never experienced before and only once or twice again since and never as intensely as I did with George.

The champagne loosened me up and I wasn't quite so nervous. Of course we started kissing. God, he was a wonderful kisser. He held me close and then he just looked at me. I nodded mutely and he led me to his bedroom by the hand. 

The bedroom, too, was lit by candles and strewn with flowers. We sat on the side of the bed and George turned to me and said, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I answered him with a kiss and he took things from there. 

I have to tell you that was a wonderful night. George was a tender, gentle, exciting lover. I hoped I wasn't a disappointment. I had little experience with men and was quite shy. George was patient and giving. 

As we lay in each other's arms, I had never felt so close to another person. I didn't know such feelings existed! I couldn't hold him tight enough. My heart was filled to over flowing with what I thought must be true love.

George whispered in my ear, "I love you, Pattie Boyd." I thought I would die from happiness! I was thrilled beyond anything.

I smiled at him and we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him, too, but I couldn't get the words out so I just kissed him as hard as I could and that got things going again! 

Before we drifted off to sleep, he murmured, "I really do love you." By then I was so full of love for him I couldn't hold it in any longer and laying there, our arms and legs entwined, I whispered back to him, "I love you, too." 

As thrilling as that night was, if only got better. Nothing I had ever imagined prepared me for the direction my life path took. Looking back, I can scarce believe it ever happened.


End file.
